Stupid Solace
by Moonlilly3.1
Summary: Nico has a crush on a popular boy, who seems to like home back, maybe, or Will's just the nicest person Nico has ever met
1. English class sucks

**This is my first Fanfic, hopefully it doesn't suck to much. I will most definitely be adding more soon though.**

Jason Grace smirked at Nico as he tried to deliver his report while his hands were shaking violently. of course Nico was nervous, why wouldn't he be? Will Solace was in this class, stupid Solace. Nico had liked him ever since he helped Nico as an aide in the school nurse's office, after one of his numerous fainting spells. Will was kind, and smart and… no Nico couldn't like him, not after Percy. So he looked back at his paper, it did him no good his hands were shaking so violently he could barely read the page, Nico started to feel light headed his mind was getting fuzzy, he was seeing spots, he could feel his body aching to just collapse

Oh no here it comes again. He thought.

Then he looked up, and he saw Will, with a concerned look in his piercing blue eyes, Nico felt he could swim in the crystal blue waters in his crush's eyes, Nico loved how two of Wills curly locks fell to each side, not like bangs, more like face-framers. And Will's smile; Nico didn't usually like smiley people, but for Will, he might be able to make an exception. Nico was getting off track, the report, right

"Uh…" his voice squeaked. Nico glared at Jason, who was almost doubled over in laughter. "H. G. Wells' novel "the Time Machine" was a… um… book before it's… uh… um… time" he can't be live he was freaking out this much over a stupid crush hearing his stupid report.

He stumbled along his report, until he was allowed to sit back down in his seat, and throw his head down and try to hide the blush that was breaking through his snowy skin, he figured he could just stay dying inside until the period bell rung, but of course the gods would never cut him a break

"Psst.." Nico tried his hardest to ignore the incessant voice that most probably belonged to Jason, who else would want to talk to him. Nico wasn't exactly the nicest looking person; he was Italian but his olive skin was pale from not getting enough sun and he had large bags under his eyes and constantly wore black. He wasn't emo but…

"PSSST… HEY NICO" a whisper yell threw his train of thought off track. There was one thing Nico was sure of though, that wasn't Jason. Oh gods couldn't he catch a break. Nico turned around to see Will solace in all his freckley goodness… right that's who sits behind him.

Will smiled at him, obviously trying to make him feel better after he crashed and burned in front of the entire class

"You did good, after, you know, you almost WHOOP" Will mimicked him fainting with his hand

"It wasn't that obvious, was it" Nico asked, embarrassment creeping down his neck. There was no way Will knew that Nico was about to faint because of him, and that doe eyes smile of his. Right?

"I don't know about the others, but since I'm your doctor…"

"Who says you're my doctor!" Nico interjected

"I do" Will whisper yells "Have you seen yourself obviously your other doctor isn't doing a very good job"

"I don't have an ACTUAL doctor actually"

Will grabbed Nico's hands with fierce determination in his eyes that made Nico's ears feel as if they were on fire " DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS TO NOT HAVE A CONSTANT DOCTOR! WHAT IF YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL? YOU WOULD HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO ONE WITH MEDICAL EXPERTISE TO CALL FOR HELP" Will wasn't yelling in fear of the inflicting the wrath of there English teacher Ms. Dare, but he could have been.

"Ladies; I understand how important Nico's well being is but can we please not discuss this in the middle of English" Jason leaned in, successfully butting into their conversation, and breaking the two apart

Will laughed and Nico turned back around trying to hide his blush

The period bell rang soon after and Nico made a beeline for his locker, glaring at anyone who dare look his way, causing a freshman to almost pee his pants. Nico thought he heard shuffling behind him, but he knew he must have been mistaken; Jason would have been off with his girlfriend Piper by now, and who else would be stupid enough to get in the way of the little Italian on his little rampage?

It wasn't until Nico grabbed his books from his locker and turned around that he was face to face with two crystal blue eyes belonging to one, quite fit, Will Solace. A little too close for comfort, but maybe that was all right. Nope most definitely not alright Nico could feel his face burning up

Again

"So," Will said finally breaking the silence, but not stepping back, so Nico could feel his breath on his face as he spoke. gods THIS BOY "Since you are obviously not eating enough" WiIl took this moment to poke his thin, grain arms, " I am going to have to sit with you every lunch and make sure you eat"

"Unnecessary." Nico murmured

"Very necessary" Will said, " I am your doctor after all"

"You won't have any of my friends to actually talk to you, though" Nico said actually looking at Will, for what reason Nico wasn't sure " They all have a different lunch"

"That's alright, I can just talk to you" Will smiled, ugh gods that smile

" I'm not much of a talker" Nico deadpanned

"You're talking to me right now'" Will observed, seeming very pleased with himself, "so I suspect this means you will sit with me"

"Yeah, ok" Nico said, trying to hide his smile, though not doing a very good job at it "I guess I'll see you in an hour"

"See you!" Will cried down the hall, though Nico was already barreling down the hall with a grin plastered on his face, much to the surprise of the fellow classmates standing in the hallway.


	2. Maybe lunch doesn't suck

**PJO and HoO does not belong to me, it belongs to the synonym for troll, Rick Riordan**

Nico wouldn't say he RAN to the cafeteria that day, he more of walked quickly to the cafeteria. He rushed pass all of the classrooms before he got to the open space, fondly named the cafeteria. Nico looked around for a table, when he spot Will Solace. How the hell did he get here first Nico thought I ran; no I walked briskly here to get to the cafeteria BEFORE the insufferable-y cute ray of sunshine.

Nico stalked over to the spot next to Will, who had somehow created a giant meal for Nico out of thin air.

"Hey" Nico said

Smooth, he thought, distant yet kind of inviting. Gods he was thinking about this to much.

"Hey death boy…"

"DON'T CALL ME DEATH BOY"

Will continue unharmed by Nico's sudden out burst " I made you the perfect mix of grains, vegetables, meat, and dairy. And if you're a good boy, and you eat all THIS food, you might just get a cookie"

" Gods Will I'm not four, I can take care of myself."

"You obviously cannot, I've seen your stomach, I know how skinny you are" Will almost slapped himself for letting that out.

"When did you see my stomach" Nico felt a blink creeping up the back of his neck, while a sumo wrestler sat on his chest

"I didn't see it bare." Will stuttered "But I can see your ribs poking through"

"You can?" This was news to Nico

" Yes I can, see?" Will poked Nico's rib cage over his shirt. This action made Nico giggle. OH MY GODS DID NICO JUST GIGGLE!? Nico giggled. Nico Di Angelo doesn't giggle. He was the tough guy. Nico makes seniors cower in fear, and teachers beg for mercy, but what he doesn't do is GIGGLE. Nico's face was in a full on deep red blush, unhidden to Will who sent him a smirk. They locked eyes oh schist Nico thought just what I need a dreamy (probably straight) guy to be staring at him. Nico's blush deepened at it seemed as if they didn't move, and remained eye contact for forever. They only tore their eyes away from each other. When they heard the voice of a scrawny, and sooty Latino from across the cafeteria, making his way to the two of them

"Hey, what's up my dude!"

Oh great Nico thought, hey totally forgot, Leo has the same lunch period as him.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" Leo asked wiggling his eyebrows furiously, trying to hold back laughter, or was that just pure joy?

"Um...What?... No!... What?... um… no… nooo!" Nico tried, and failed, to hide his blush, now almost purple

"Actually you did." Will responded. Nico was shocked. Leo didn't actually interrupt anything, even though Nico was definitely feeling something. Will was just looking out for him, or flirting shamelessly. Nico wasn't sure yet. What he was sure of was that each and every one of Will's freckles were placed strategically to make Nico want to count, or kiss… or whatever, each one.

Nico only notice he was staring at Will… again, when Will's crystal blue eyes caught Nico's brown, cow eyes… again. " I was just going to ask Nico to accompany me to dinner this Friday night"

if Nico thought he was shocked before, he was floored now. Was that a date invitation. Did Will Solace; THE Will Solace just ask Nico on a date.

"I mean," Will said obviously uncomfortable, while scratching the back of his neck " I need to make sure you're not just eating ONE meal a day, you have to at the very least eat two meals a day"

"Every day?" Nico whined

" Yes EVERY day; you must eat at least twice EVERY DAY." Will was quite mad now " Godsdammit death boy, I might just have to keep a constant surveillance twenty four seven"

" Is that a promise?" Nico asked, feeling a bit more confident, to say the least.

A blush grew on Will's face "Is that a yes to dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, Solace I'll 'accompany you to dinner'" Nico parroted.

"Good." Will smiled down at him, while Nico smiled up.

" Now isn't this just the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Leo seemed to not have understood privacy, for he was looking right at the pair, a grin spreading across his face.

The two boys blushed furiously. Nico wasn't sure to punch Leo until he was unrecognizable, or kiss Will Solace, hard. Nico did neither, he simply settled for a groan in Leo's direction, and a punch in the shoulder after the warning bell rang.

 **Sorry this chapter is shorter it's more of getting you prepared for the next chapter**


End file.
